


Do It All Again

by BulletproofFurniture



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hanzo is forever embarrassed, Jesse is forever in the doghouse, M/M, Rimming, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofFurniture/pseuds/BulletproofFurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo had been sure when McCree suggested it, that he had been joking. He hadn’t looked up from cleaning his bow, and had waited for a more serious suggestion.</p><p>Until nothing came. Hanzo looked up at Jesse, eyebrows high in disbelief. McCree’s hands were on his hips with a confident grin on his face. “Jesse,” Hanzo said slowly. “We aren’t going <i>skinny dipping</i>.”</p><hr/><p>Jesse thinks he and Hanzo need a night off. Hanzo thinks Jesse is out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> mannn, i don't. i don't know.
> 
> feel free to let me know about any errors! title is from Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night."

Hanzo had been sure when McCree suggested it, that he had been joking. He hadn't looked up from cleaning his bow, and had waited for a more serious suggestion.

Until nothing came. Hanzo looked up at Jesse, eyebrows high in disbelief. McCree's hands were on his hips with a confident grin on his face. "Jesse," Hanzo said slowly. "We _aren't_ going skinny dipping."

"Sure we are," Jesse boomed, heading to the door already. Hanzo hurried to put down his bow to grab him, stop him, _anything_ \- but Jesse seemed to think it meant Hanzo was following him, because he just kept going. "We both like swimmin', we're both stressed as hell from this Recall mess, and I know the _perfect_ little swimmin' spot where no one can see us an' we can finally get our kicks and relax."

It did sound a little tempting, Hanzo had to admit - but even so, he finally grabbed Jesse's arm before he got to the door and dug in his heels, drawing them to a stop. McCree turned around curiously. "We aren't rebellious teenagers, McCree," Hanzo said stubbornly. "I will not make a fool of myself by swimming naked where _anyone_ can find us. We don't need to 'get our kicks' by doing something so recklessly irresponsible." God knows they only needed _more_ adrenaline in their lives - getting shot at every day was more than enough excitement for Hanzo.

Jesse frowned. "But _you_ said we needed stress relief - "

"I meant sex!" Hanzo interrupted, face red.

" - and _no one_ will find us, so it's not even pointlessly thrilling, it's basically just swimming," Jesse finished, as if Hanzo hadn't interrupted. Then he grinned. "Besides, we can still have sex. _Underwater._ "

Hanzo groaned and rested his head in his hands. He wouldn't win this argument.

 

* * *

 

An hour later found Hanzo fully dressed standing next to what Jesse lovingly dubbed "a swimming hole" and Hanzo generously called "a pond," while Jesse jumped in with a loud whoop, with only one arm and completely nude.

“This is a terrible idea,” Hanzo reiterated, glancing around furtively.

“Aw, this again,” Jesse muttered to himself before standing in the shallows. “Hanzo,” he said, tone serious. “Darlin’. Sweetcheeks. Love of my _life._ ”

“Get to the point,” Hanzo snapped, cheeks pink in the dark.

“Almost everyone on the team has seen you naked at one point or another,” McCree said bluntly. “In a locker room, accidentally opening the door to your restroom. Angela has done a million physicals with you and I _know_ you’ve been to those weird public Japanese bath houses.”

And, well. He wasn’t wrong. All the same, this felt so much more...intimate. Being caught swimming nude with another person was worlds away from a locker room shower.

Jesse splashed out of the pond and stood in front of Hanzo. He cupped Hanzo’s cheek with a wet hand and kissed him softly. He couldn’t help but respond, pressing gently into the kiss, before Jesse pulled back. “Besides,” he continued, voice soft. “We really do deserve some stress relief.”

Hanzo hesitated a little before finally deflating with a sigh. “Fine,” he conceded, stripping out of his yukata as Jesse stepped back. “But if we get caught, you’re sleeping in your own quarters for a week.”

Jesse just laughed, and Hanzo placed his folded clothes next to Jesse’s pile, where his clothes were bundled around his prosthesis. “Alright, I can accept that,” Jesse said with a grin.

Hanzo waded in and sighed; the water felt pretty nice. It was a warm evening in Gibraltar, and the pond water was cool around his legs. Jesse just splashed and flailed around while Hanzo sank into the water to enjoy the temperature. Eventually Jesse’s playing got too close, which initiated a splash war that Hanzo was far too competitive to resist.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Jesse was struggling to float on his back without the balance of a second arm, while Hanzo caught his breath in the shallows, legs stretched in front of him and weight supported by his two arms behind him. His face was flushed and his hair was loose around his jaw, and Hanzo found himself more relaxed than he’d been in awhile. This trip had been more successful than he’d ever imagined.

Eventually Jesse joined him, flopping onto Hanzo’s chest, disgruntled. Hanzo ran a hand through his wet hair. “A little more difficult than you thought?” he asked sympathetically, scratching McCree’s scalp. He melted a little, resting his head on Hanzo’s chest, and hummed in assent. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm, ‘sno big deal,” Jesse mumbled, rubbing his face against Hanzo’s pecs. They sat in silence for awhile until Jesse burrowed closer to him, settling between Hanzo’s spread legs. “Damn, you’re warm,” he sighed, tucking his face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo ran a hand down Jesse’s back, while he squirmed against Hanzo’s front. And if there was anything Hanzo knew, it was what that fidgeting meant.

Hanzo shifted his weight forward a little, in order to switch arms. He wrapped his left hand around Jesse’s filling erection and started stroking him slowly. “You are insatiable,” he chastised playfully, as Jesse groaned softly in his ear.

“‘S what happens when I see you, all naked an’ glistenin’ in the moonlight.” Jesse’s accent was stronger like this, when he’s tired and aroused. Hanzo loved it when Jesse got so worked up, pliable and suggestible, and he stroked a little more firmly. Jesse’s hip rubbed enticingly against Hanzo’s cock, giving him a pleasant friction, but it wouldn’t be enough to finish him off. That was fine.

Eventually, Jesse was fully hard, and Hanzo was getting a cramp in his left hand. “Here, lay against me on your back,” he suggested. Jesse nodded, panting, and sat between Hanzo’s legs, his back to Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo reached around him with his right hand and began pumping him slowly as Jesse writhed in his arms.

“F-Fuck, Hanzo,” he stuttered, hips rolling and creating ripples in the water. Hanzo pressed a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head, and sat up to free his other hand to run it over Jesse’s chest, tracing the scars on his chest. His fingers found a nipple peaked with chill, and Hanzo pinched it mercilessly. “Fuck!” Jesse shouted and came hard, semen splashing into the pond. Hanzo stroked him through it until he was shaking, then ran both hands over Jesse’s chest and stomach in a strange half-hug.

Once Jesse caught his breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position (with some considerable effort), and turned to Hanzo. “Alright, partner,” he instructed, chest still heaving. “Hands and knees.”

For once, Hanzo didn’t hesitate to follow Jesse’s instructions and did as he was told. Jesse splashed some water on him to clean off the dirt from the bottom of the pond, and Hanzo was still shivering from the chill of the water when Jesse immediately followed it with the searing swipe of his tongue from Hanzo’s taint to his tailbone. Hanzo yelped, startled, but Jesse wasted no time and focused on the prize, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his entrance and tracing little licks around the rim.

Hanzo cursed in Japanese, but Jesse was the picture of languid calm, working to press his tongue deeper and massaging Hanzo’s balls with his hand. Hanzo’s breath hitched, and Jesse abandoned his balls for the sake of pressing a finger deep inside. “Jesse,” Hanzo cried, pressing back against the intrusion. Jesse licked around his finger and pressed in a second, working his tongue between them. Hanzo was shaking, and Jesse worked his fingers deeper, hooking them until he found Hanzo’s prostate.

Hanzo sobbed and his body jolted as Jesse massaged it lightly, still licking as deep as he could manage. He pulled his face away for a moment and rested his forehead on Hanzo’s ass, panting and fingering him steadily. “I need you to touch yourself, darlin’,” he said, voice shaking. “I only got the one hand this time, an’ it’s busy.” Hanzo nodded breathlessly and fumbled for his dick as Jesse buried his face back between Hanzo’s cheeks. In just a few pulls, Hanzo was shaking and coming into the water, and McCree milked his prostate until Hanzo was gasping and tugging away.

Panting and sweating, Jesse and Hanzo pulled themselves halfway out of the water before laying back on the shoreline to recover. As they gazed at the starlit sky, Hanzo couldn’t help but think that this whole idea was just a little romantic.

Until, of course, Jesse had to be Jesse and break the silence. “Hey,” he said. Hanzo looked over at him and watched his chest rise and fall in the moonlight. “Your ass tasted like pond water,” he commented idly.

There was a beat of silence, until they both burst out laughing, tired and punch drunk, falling over each other with mirth. Eventually, Hanzo helped Jesse to his feet, still shaking with laughter; and they pulled on their clothes over damp skin, trading affectionate kisses. Hanzo tucked Jesse’s prosthesis under one of his arms, and they walked back to the base, hand in hand, grinning in the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found them in the mess hall with the rest of the team, well-rested and content. Once Jesse left the table to get some coffee, Lena leaned across the table and grinned at Hanzo. “Did you boys have a good one last night?”

Hanzo froze, fork halfway to his mouth. She _didn't_. “I’m sorry?” he asked eventually, dreading her answer.

Lena continued, oblivious. “Well yesterday, McCree was telling everyone to stay away from the pond, that he was claiming it for the night and no one was to interrupt. He didn’t say anything else, but we all figured it was for a romantic evening.” She leaned her chin on her elbow and grinned at him, innocently and genuinely interested in _Hanzo’s personal life._ “Did it go well?”

Hanzo felt his face flush to his ears, and he turned slowly in his chair to glare at a returning McCree.

Who saw him, smile fading, and slowly backed away.

For the next week, the only thing anyone talked about was how sad Jesse looked, and how Hanzo had absolutely obliterated all of the target practice dummies.


End file.
